Jigglypuff
|} Jigglypuff (Japanese: プリン Purin) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into when exposed to a Moon Stone. Biology Jigglypuff is a round, pink ball with pointed ears and large, blue eyes. It has rubbery, balloon-like skin and small, stubby arms and somewhat long feet. On top of its head is a curled tuft of fur. As seen in Pokémon Stadium, it is filled with air, as a defeated Jigglypuff, deflates until it is flat. By drawing extra air into its body, it is able to float as demonstrated in Super Smash Bros. Jigglypuff uses its eyes to mesmerize opponents. Once it achieves this, it will inflate its lungs and begin to sing a soothing lullaby. If the opponent resists falling asleep, Jigglypuff will endanger its own life by continuing to sing until it runs out of air. It is able to adjust the wavelength of its voice to match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep. This helps ensure drowsiness in its opponents. Jigglypuff can mostly be found in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Jigglypuff (anime) From The Song of Jigglypuff through the end of the original series, a followed and , intent on performing its trademark song without causing its audience to fall asleep. It rarely, if ever, succeeded. Jigglypuff would scribble all over the faces of anyone who fell asleep after hearing the song. After Johto, Jigglypuff started to only appear very rarely. It reappeared being featured in one early episode. Other A giant Jigglypuff appeared at the end of The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis where it helped to put the giant and to sleep. has a Jigglypuff nicknamed . She used it to battle 's and in a Pokémon Contest with Wani-Wani later on. Another Jigglypuff was featured in Rough, Tough Jigglypuff. Mitch Mitchum wanted to catch it for his daughter's birthday and eventually caught it with . Ursula has a Jigglypuff which she used in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn! during the Double Performance required for the Contest along with her . A Jigglypuff appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, under the ownership of Gena where it along with its Trainer, judged the baking during the Theme Performance of the Rookie Class. Minor appearances A Jigglypuff appeared on a computer animation in Pokémon Emergency!. A Jigglypuff was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Jigglypuff appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Jigglypuff appeared in The Saffron Con! as a Pokémon owned by a . A Jigglypuff appeared in Stopped in the Name of Love!. A Jigglypuff made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Jigglypuff appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A 's Jigglypuff appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. A picture of Jigglypuff appeared in a book in a flashback in Lights! Camera! Pika!. A Trainer's Jigglypuff appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Jigglypuff appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. A Trainer's Jigglypuff appeared in A League of His Own!. Two Trainers each owned a Jigglypuff, which appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. A Trainer's Jigglypuff appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Origins A Jigglypuff appeared in File 3: Giovanni at Silph Co. In the manga In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In Clefairy in Space, a girl named owns a Jigglypuff, considering it to be her best friend. Her Jigglypuff helps defend a herd of wild from Jessie and James of Team Rocket. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A Jigglypuff is one of the main characters from the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. She is a rich, spoiled Pokémon who lives in a mansion with her sister, , and a butler, . She loves to cook, despite the fact that she is a bad chef and her cooking often causes others to become ill. ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga has a Jigglypuff nicknamed Jiggly which first appeared in Tauros the Tyrant. She is her starter Pokémon and is capable of swelling up to several times her size, allowing Green to float with her like a hot-air balloon. In the , she evolved into a . A Jigglypuff belonging to the Battle Factory appeared in Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise. The Battle Factory rented a Jigglypuff which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. Multiple Jigglypuff appeared in PS534. A Jigglypuff appeared in Scizor Defends as a Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Jigglypuff debuted in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. Misty owns a Jigglypuff in Part-Time Job at the Swimming Pool!!. caught a Jigglypuff prior to Red VS Green?!. A Jigglypuff under the ownership of appeared in Pokémon Hair Salon Opens!!. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga has a Jigglypuff at his house as seen in Something Happened!! Let's Go After Pikachu!!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has a Jigglypuff in the Pokémon Zensho manga. In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga ]] Oichi has a Jigglypuff in the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga. In the TCG In the TFG One Jigglypuff figure has been released. * : Other appearances Smash Bros. Series Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} , , , and }} |} |} , , and }} , , , , , and }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} and , }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , }} |} |} }} and , Dreamyard}} |} |} , Pokémon Village, Friend Safari (Fairy)}} }} |} |} , (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Cave}} |area=Pewter City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |t=FFF|area=Plains (Both Fields)}} |area=Endless Level 61, Endless Level 78, Forever Level 11, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Crysta Cave}} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Aurora}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance, Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 6}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 293 Event: (Winking)}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (All Areas)}} |area=Area 18: Stage 05}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , , , and moves were 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5|*}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*|'}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5|*}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when it has a link of 50% or higher Evolves into after battling while its Warrior is equipped with a Moon Stone | |link= , , and 'Oichi' }} |- |- |- |buddy=1 |evocandy=50 |stamina=230 |attack=80 |defense=44 |fast= , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution Breed |evo1= |no2=039 |name2=Jigglypuff |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=040 |name3=Wigglytuff |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * Jigglypuff is typically depicted in the Smash Bros. series and Ken Sugimori's art with green eyes and tea rose pink fur, more closely resembling its form. It also appeared with green eyes in ''Rough, Tough Jigglypuff and The Legend of Thunder!. * Jigglypuff and its share their name with and . They are all known as the Balloon Pokémon. Origin It appears to be based on a balloon and a pink puff. Name origin Jigglypuff is a combination of jiggly and puff, referring to its wobbly shape and ability to inflate itself. Purin is literally プリン , a Japanese term for flan style pudding, referring to this Pokémon's soft body. It may also be a corruption of 風船 fūsen, meaning balloon, or 膨れる fukureru, to expand or inflate. In other languages or |fr=Rondoudou|frmeaning=From and , , or |es=Jigglypuff|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pummeluff|demeaning=From and fluff |it=Jigglypuff|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=푸린 Purin|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=波波球 Bōbōkàuh|zh_yuemeaning=Corruption of Japanese name. The character 球 kàuh means "ball" |zh_cmn=胖丁 Pàngdīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=जिगलीपफ Jigglypuff|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Džiglipafas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Джигглипафф Dzhigglipaff|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Jigglypuff (anime) * Jiggly * Jigglypuff (MPJ) * Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros.) External links * Article on Wikipedia |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Moon Stone Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions 039 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Pummeluff fr:Rondoudou it:Jigglypuff ja:プリン pl:Jigglypuff zh:胖丁 https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jigglypuff_(Pok%C3%A9mon) Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Pokemon that are Super Smash Bros fighters